Carlisle's big girls
by Bri1224
Summary: What happens when the babies begin to devolp thoughts? What about when an old member of the family comes back. And what if that member was holding Angela hostage?
1. Wake up

**Wake up**

**A/N: This is the 1****st**** chapter of the second part of the 'Carlisle's little girls' saga! If you haven't read the first one, you won't understand what's going on. The first story is called Carlisle's little girls. Please read both!!**

**Krisy's POV**

The last thing I remember is hearing Edward popping the question to Bella. Well finally, Robert chuckled at my mental comment. I loved his laugh. He was my whole world, as well as my children, Elizabeth and Elliot. I blacked out and fell to the floor. I could still hear and breathe but I couldn't move.

"Krisy!" Robert yelled. He rushed to my side. He checked my head and then cradled me. Edward and Bella came to the room and saw Robert holding my limb body. They were getting ready to freak out before they noticed I was breathing. Carlisle came into the room.

"Sweetheart, please wake up." Robert whispered in my ear.

Why can't I read their minds? This was going to be difficult. Carlisle took me from Robert. I wanted so badly for him to give me back. I wanted Robert. I wanted to move and hug him and kiss him. I wanted to wake up. Carlisle took me to his doctor's office and hooked up the heart monitor. No doubt that Roberts ears were set directly on my heart. He was monitoring everything about me. I could tell that he only wanted to hold me. Carlisle did the worst thing possible; he asked everyone to leave, including Robert. After they left, he checked everything; my stomach, Head, legs and arms. He had Bella change me into one of Roberts' shirts. Well at least they knew what would make me feel better. She left and talked to Robert.

"Congratulations you guys, I'm happy for you." Robert voice was so broken and in pain that I wanted nothing more than to comfort him. I wanted tell him that I was alright and I could hear him.

"She's going to be okay." She told him. I wonder if he could read my mind. I had my shield on. I was surprised when I could lift it out of my mind.

_Robert!! Can you hear me?_ I asked in my head. Robert was at my side in an instant.

"Krisy?" He asked. _I can hear you. I love you. I don't know what's going on. I can't read peoples mind and I can't move. Are the babies ok? I don't want you to be upset. It hurts me to see you that way. I love you more than anything. _ I was crying in my head. He kissed me for just a second.

"The babies are fine. I was so worried, I was afraid that you died. I don't know what I would have done. Please tell me you will wake up soon. I have to see your eyes. Wait, what do I do when the babies are hungry?" He asked. _Just ask Alice or Rosalie, They will tell you what to do._

"Robert, why are you talking to her?" Alice asked.

"Because she can hear us. I can hear her through her thoughts." He told her while touching my face.

"Ok" She answered. _Ask her when I will wake up._

"Alice, Krisy wants to know when she will wake up." He asked the pixie. She didn't answer for a minute

"A few minutes actually. I will get the family." She said. Yes! I get to see my angel's face. I get to see my babies. I can hold them and kiss all of them. The rest of the family creamed into the small room. My shield fell over me again when I got a vision. It was Bella; she was on Carlisle's hospital bed. She had 2 little pink bundles in her arms. She looked as tired as me when I had my babies. The twins were identical. They both had golden eyes and bronze hair. They were a perfect mix of Edward and Bella. I knew I could move right in the middle of the vision so I sat strait up with a gasp. Robert looked at me anxiously. I was breathing really hard and looking strait at Bella with wide eyes. I still had my shield on so Edward and Bella were just as anxious as Robert. Dad isn't going to be so happy.


	2. Preparations

**Preparations**

**Krisy's POV**

I just stared at Bella. I can't believe she was pregnant.

"Edward, I need to talk to you" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of the room filled with confused family members.

"What Krisy?" He asked.

"I saw something. Bella is pregnant." His jaw dropped then turned into a smile. He hugged me and ran back to the room. He told Bella and the whole family heard. They were happy and Robert ran out of the room and pulled me up in his arms bridal style.

"I love you." He said just before he kissed me.

"Don't ever scare me again." I said against my lips. I remembered the babies. Robert ran us back to our room. The babies were waiting in their cribs. When they saw me, they smiled.

"They heard what happened." Robert whispered in my ear. I turned around and grabbed the babies and headed to their playroom. I set lizzy on the mat and took Elliot to the changing table. Robert was at my side at once.

"What are doing?" He asked.

"The babies get their first bath today." I told him. Alice and Rosalie were in the play room playing with lizzy. Carlisle came upstairs and stopped right in front of us.

"Don't get their belly buttons wet." He told us. We realized that their umbilical cord nub hasn't fallen off yet. We set up the tub at the perfect temperature. When we put Elliot in, he smiled and kicked the water around.

"Elliot, stop kicking, you're getting water everywhere." Robert said in a stern but gentle voice. He stopped kicking and just smiled. We continued to bath him. Robert was reaching over the tub when Elliot peed all over him. Elliot had his sad face on. I don't think he meant to pee.

"It's ok Elliot, You didn't mean to." Robert told our son. When he was done, we handed him off to Rosalie and Alice handed us Lizzy. Lizzy was harder to bathe. She didn't pee on her father, but she did thrash around a lot. She liked to kick the water. After we were done bathing the babies, we were sopping wet. We went to our room with the babies. We held them until they went to sleep. Alice was starting to vibrate at the fact she could plan 2 weddings. From my experience, vibrating was bad. Robert wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked downstairs. What we found was not good. Alice had 20 racks of clothes lined up. I walked over to Bella.

"So have you decided names?" I asked.

"Well I thought of Elise as one and maybe Carlie." She said with a small smile.

"Those are great." I whispered back. Alice hit a meter stick on the stone wall and we all snapped into a line next to our fiancée.

"Alright, maggots! Time to get ready for your wedding!" Alice commanded.

"Remember, Alice, Bella and I can still kill you." I reminded her. The torture began, she poked and proded us until the babies woke up. Robert and I ran upstairs. Alec was there along with 4 other vampires. Alec had both of my babies in his arms. Robert and I growled in unison.

"Ah ah ah, you don't want anything to happen to your little freaks do you?" Alec taunted.


	3. Alec returns

**Alec returns**

**Robert's POV**

We raced to our room to find Alec in the baby's nursery. He was holding both of my scarred babies in his arms. Krisy and I growled in unison. I have to say hers was a lot scarier than mine.

"Ah ah, don't want these little demons to die, do you?" Alec mocked. Krisy looked at the wall for a quarter of a second. She surprised both alec and the newborns by knocking Alec down and grabbing the babies in the air. She was now standing next to me with our children in her arms.

"Jasper! Emmett!!" She yelled. Emmett and Jasper were in the room in a second. They saw Alec and tensed. Krisy backed up telling Emmett and jasper to fight. Bella entered the room to help. Krisy was to preoccupied to realize that I started to fight. She handed the babies to Esme and pulled me out my shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Fighting?" I replied.

"No you're not, you could get hurt." She looked over my shoulder to look at the fight.

"They have it under control." She told me. She kissed my lip and we walked downstairs. The fight was over and Edward saw Bella's clothes ripped up a little and almost lost it.

"Bella, what were you doing?" He asked while taking Bella into his arms. Esme handed me my son and handed Krisy our daughter.

"Alec tried to take the babies, and I attacked. I'm fine, Edward." She told him. He kissed her forehead and turned to us. I was reading Bella's mind. She was thinking about the babies. Lizzy got a vision. It was 2 girls about 12. (On profile) They were in a forest and playing cradle with a string. They were both wearing white dresses with a red ribbon. Their hair was slightly blond with that strange bronze tint in it. They both had golden eyes, and then Bella and Edward came into the picture. The girls were Carlie and Elise. I gasped and then smiled. I showed Robert and he smiled. Bella and Edward looked at us expectantly.

"Lizzy, can I show them?" I asked my infant daughter. Lizzy smiled and I took my shield off and replayed the vision. They both smiled and looked at Bella's belly. She looked about 1 month pregnant. She was going a lot faster than I did. It's probably because girls grow faster than boys. Girls are better anyway, they potty train faster. Elliot began to cry like he heard my mind

_Elliot, I didn't mean it_. I said in my head testing my theory. He stopped crying and smiled. OMG, he can read minds! I wonder if Lizzy can too. I looked at my baby in my fiancées arms and she smiled.

"They both can read minds?" Robert asked. The babies smiled in unison.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you?" Carlisle asked from his study. Carlisle didn't know about the girls!

"Sure dad, be there in a sec." Bella said.

"I think you should tell him." Edward told Bella.

"Well he will probably figure it out." Bella ran up the stairs and we followed. Carlisle gasped and looked at Bella's belly. That was a bad sign.

"Wow Bella, Congrats." Carlisle said. Well that was a shocker.

"Well what did you want to talk about?" Bella asked.

"I heard a rumor going through the castle that you were pregnant and I guess that's true." He said.

"Yeah it is." She replied.

"So do you need a ultrasound?" Carlisle asked and Bella agreed. Edward lifted her onto the hospital bed and Carlisle pulled out the machine. We saw the babies thrash around. One baby would move more than the other. The baby that wasn't moving as much wasn't sick or anything, it was moving the normal amount. Its just that the moving baby was like hyperactive like Lizzy. Bella and Edward decided that the quiet and bigger baby was Carlie. The smaller one was Elise. Elise was a lot like Alice and Lizzy. We showed our babies the screen.

"Look, Lizzy, Those are your cousins." Robert pointed out.

"Those are your cousins Elliot." I repeated to our son. We were having fun watching the babies for the rest of the night. It was now morning and the babies woke up crying. I went to check on them but Bella was already there.

"Sorry, I wanted to work on the whole mommy thing early. How do you do it?" She asked.

Well, when you have your babies they will have their own personalities. Once you figured that out, you will make a good mommy." I told her. We sat in the babies room talking for a while. We were going to have a good day.


	4. Shopping

**Shopping**

**Krisy's POV**

I went to the nursery and saw Bella holding both of the babies.

"How do you do it?" She asked. I laughed and sat in the rocking chair next to her.

"Well when you have your babies, you will figure out their personalities. You will make a good mommy." I told her. We talked for a while until Alice come in to dress them. We left after I warned her not to dress them in anything expensive. We came back in and Elliot was dressed in a onesie that said 'Worlds cutest bad boy.' and Lizzy had one that said 'Daddy's girl'. Lizzy had a little pink bow in her hair and Elliot had a matching hat on. I picked them up and brought them to their daddy. He saw Lizzy's onesie and smiled. I handed Lizzy to him and we sat on the bed.

"I was wondering if you could watch the kids today. Alice and I are taking Bella shopping. I can take them if you want." I said.

"I can watch them, have a girl day. I'll be fine." He kissed my fore head and I handed him Elliot and got dressed. I wore really short, black shorts and a pink tee shirt. I walked out of the closet. (pic on profile)

"Woo! Mommy's looking good." Robert cheered. The babies were sitting in his lap leaning against his chest. I smiled and put on a pair of black heels. I went downstairs with Bella and we left. I didn't buy the babies anything but I did buy Bella some maternity clothes. She didn't like hearing the minds of the people calling her a slut.

"Are you three little girls homeless?" One lady asked.

"Do we look homeless?" I spat. We would not be dressed like this if we were homeless.

"Well I saw that you were pregnant and I thought that you got raped because you were homeless." She said to bella.

"Maybe it was planed and I'm married!!" She yelled.

"We aren't little either. I have twins of my own!" I screeched. She just stared at me and I stared back. I would win lady! I don't have to blink; I can stay this way forever! She eventually walked away and we went home.

"Dumb old lady." I whispered. Esme was in the room so she heard. She zoomed up into my face.

"What did you just say?" She yelled.

"No, not you mom, There was a lady at the mall who asked us if we were homeless." She calmed down and I went upstairs. All 3 of my angles were asleep. The babies were on top of Robert and Robert opened his eyes a little to see me. He smiled and went back to his fake slumber. I took a picture and showed everyone. They all said 'Awe' and 'Wait, he doesn't sleep' I had to explain to them.


	5. Please read!

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: I know you hate these but I have to tell you something. I have been really busy lately and I haven't found the right time to right yet. I will probably write a little each day. I have picked that every Tuesday and Sunday I will post. So look forward to Sunday!! And the reason I'm doing this is because I have 3 stories to update at once!! So I'm sorry that I can't update every day!! I will update every story on those days!! So look forward to it!!**


	6. Emergency!

**Emergency**

**Krisy's POV**

I soon found out that Robert's favorite past time was 'sleeping' with the babies. He would watch them and lay in our bed with them when he could. The next few days went around without a hitch. Bella was about 7 months pregnant. She was due in about 2 days. I got a thick metal bar for her to bite. I knew from experience that it hurt like hell. This was the only thing that was a small amount of a challenge for bella and me to destroy. She could easily break through it. It was like a human breaking a large branch. It might be a challenge but they could do it. I gave the metal to Robert because he thought he could break it. After about 2 minutes of huffing and puffing, he gave the bar back to me. It didn't even have a dent. I was snuggling with Robert and the babies when I heard Bella scream. I ran to her room and found her in the bed doubled over in pain. I went over to the bed and Edward was about to move but she grabbed his shirt. I went around him to her.

"Bella, where does it hurt?" I asked and she pointed to her lower back. She was in labor. I picked her up but she wouldn't let go of Edward's shirt.

"Bella, I'm taking you to Carlisle. Edward can come too, but I'm not carrying both of you." Not that I couldn't, it just might be a little awkward. She let go of his shirt and I raced to Carlisle. She was freaked out but I new what I was doing. I set her on the bed.

"Edward, go get one of your shirts. Robert, go get a blanket." I commanded. They rushed out of the room. I was by myself. I sat on the bed next to Bella. I was stroking her head.

"Your about to be a mommy." I told her. She smiled until the next contraction came.

"Squeeze my hand." I told her and she listened. It hurt a little but I didn't care. I wish I had her there when I had my babies but it happened too fast. Edward and Robert returned. I took the shirt and Robert left. He knew better than to stay, even if I wanted him here. I changed Bella with Edwards help. Robert came back in and Carlisle was no where to be found. I would have to deliver the babies if it came to that. I need Bella to let go of my hand so I could set up the incubators. I pried her hand off of mine when the contraction ended and raced to get the incubators warm. I tried to get Esme up here, but no one could find her either. I got Alice to come up though. I got her to set everything up and returned to Bella. She was about to be ready to push. Another contraction began and I got the poll. She bit through it as easy as a human would bite soft butter.

"Damn girl." Robert said. I flashed him a glare, which I have never done and he looked down and tried to look depressed as if he was truly hurt. I went over to him and tilted his head up and kissed him. I returned to Bella.

"Ok bella, your about to be ready to push." I told her. She looked at me with fearful eyes.

"It's ok; you have Edward and Robert to beat up on if you want." I smiled and Robert went to stand at Bella's side. He looked at Edward on the other side of her and took at deep breath. I pulled the blanket back a little still giving her some privacy.

"Ok, push on three. One two three." She began to push and I could see the first baby's hair. She whimpered a little. Robert and Edward were holding her hands.

"I can see the first baby's hair." I told her.

"Just the hair?" She yelled. Robert and Edward snickered and she grabbed their collars and pulled them together making them hit their heads into each other. They both pulled back and rubbed their heads with their free hands. Bella pushed again and screamed such an ear piercing scream that Edward and Robert covered their ears. The first baby came out. It was the smaller one, so it was Carlie. I looked at her for a few seconds. She looked like both Edward and Bella. She was so cute! Edward cleared his throat. I looked up and everyone was staring at me. I handed her to Edward. Edward held her right in front of Bella. She smiled then squeezed Roberts hand again and pushed. Elise came out a lot faster. After one push she was out. I handed her to Robert because Edward was still holding Carlie. I went back to work on Bella and made sure she was ok. Edward and Robert handed the babies to Alice. She weighed them. Carlie was 7 lbs. 12 oz. Elise was 6 lbs. 12 oz. Elise was full of energy. She kicked and squirmed. Carlie was quiet and content like Elliot.

"So bella, have you decided what their middle names are?" I asked.

"I just did; Elise Kristen Cullen and Carlie Estella Cullen." I was awestruck. She named both of her kids after me.

"You did deliver them." She said. Edward came to Bella's side.

"Those are perfect names." He whispered. He was about to kiss her cheek, but she put her hand in front of her face. He pulled back depressed.

"I want to take a shower first. I feel gross." He felt better and I helped her up and into the shower. I stayed in the bathroom in case she needed help. When she was done, I gave her another one of Edwards' shirts and helped her out. She and Edward sat together on the bed with the babies in their arms. It was an exact replica of Lizzy's vision. Robert and I went to go get our children and the rest of the family. I told all of them to wait out side. Robert and I went in and introduced the cousins.

"Look Eli, Lizzy, Those ore your cousins." Robert told our children. All of the babies smiled at each other.

"All of you have to share the playroom." I told the babies. They already had a nursery. It was the same as Lizzy and Elliot's. I let everyone in.

All of our siblings crowded around the new babies to see them, just as they did when Lizzy and Eli were born. Carlisle came into the room and his clothes were all ripped up. Everyone looked up and gasped. He may not be their biological father but they thought of him as so.

"Dad, what happened?" I asked going over to him.

"They took Esme." He whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I posted a day early! Hope you like!!!Review!!!!!!**


	7. Capture

**Capture**

**Krisy's POV**

"They took Esme." Carlisle whispered.

"Whose they?" I asked. I was virtually shaking with anger. I gave the babies to Jasper to take out of the room.

"Caius and Marcus." He replied. Robert was trying to calm me down. I couldn't help the growl that escaped my throat. My jaw was clenched and my hands in fists. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I tried to calm myself enough to talk.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"Into the wood, I tried to follow them but Caius attacked." I ran out of the room with Robert on my tail. I stopped dead in my tracks. Robert stopped along with me.

"Krisy, what are you doing?" He asked. I held one finger up and smelled the air. They had gone west. I was about to turn and run until Robert grabbed my shoulders.

"Its ok, we will find her." He whispered in my ear.

"No, I will find her. You will go back home and stay there until I come home with my mother with me." He shook his head.

"I will not go home with out you." He said. I sighed and ran to the west with Robert. The others would soon follow. I had to get there fast so I put Robert on my back and ran as fast as my feet would allow. Stopped when I heard them talking to my mom.

"Oh, Esme, You're little half-human freaks will pay for what they did. They will never find us and their mates would never allow them to go out and search for you. The very fact that those idiots chose them is revolting." Caius said. I was absolutely furious; they brought Robert and Edward into this. I pulled Robert off my back.

"You stay here; I'm not risking you getting hurt." He knew he couldn't fight with me. I ran to where they were holding my mother hostage. It was in a clearing.

"You boys are very ignorant I see." I said from the shadows. They whirled around to see me. I ran at them full charge and knocked them down. I was on top of both of them. I looked at my mom.

"Go into the woods and find Robert. He will be about a mile away. He will take you home," I told her. She ran out into the woods. I looked down at the people who captured my mother. I ripped their heads off and started on a fire. After I started a fire, I threw them in and ran home. I went inside and Esme had just gotten home. Carlisle was all over her. Checked her face, arms, and legs for injury. After he was done, he kissed her with passion. I almost threw up.

"Get a room." I muttered. I knew they heard me because my mom had started to push Carlisle up the stairs. I saw Robert in the corner and went up to kiss him.

"I'm glad you're ok, I was worried." He said against my lips.

"OMG, look at those babies!" Esme yelled. Robert and I ran upstairs and found Esme in the doctor's room. Bella was still in bed with the babies.

"How did you have the babies? Carlisle was out looking for me?" Esme asked.

"Krisy delivered them." She told her. Esme swung around and gave me one of Emmett's breath taking hugs.

"Good job sweetie." She told me and Returned to the babies.

"I never did learn their names." She told Bella.

"Elise Kristen Cullen and Carlie Estella Cullen." Bella said while looking at her daughters. I just now figured out that Edward was no where to be found.

"He's practicing to be a daddy; He is watching Elliot and Lizzy." Bella told me.

"Did you give them their middle names after Krisy?" Esme asked. Bella nodded and Esme looked like she was about to cry. Bella handed her the girls and Esme was over taken by pride. I went to get my babies from upstairs. Edward was with them in the play room. He was covered in baby matter.

"Um, Edward what's all over you?" I asked while walking over to him.

"Poop, pee, spit up and I don't know what else." He told me. I took my babies and went downstairs. Robert took them and stood next to Esme. She was all over the grandma thing.

"Why don't these babies have hats on?" She asked. Maybe people would stop attacking my family.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This entire chapter is dedicated to...............................Emmettsgrl!!!! She has helped so much!! thank you emmettsgrl!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. The whole saga!

**The whole saga!!!**

**I know you hate these but please read. I am dedicating this whole saga to our number 1 fan!!!!!! You will not know who gets it. I want reviews!!!! And you might get the entire saga!!!!!!!!!!! Review and please read emmettsgrl's story:**

**10th Cullen love 4 all genarations!**

**It's good!! Keep reading!!**


	9. The winner

**A/N: I told you that one lucky person would get full dedication for the 'Carlisle's little girls' Saga and that person is…………………………………..**

**Emmettsgrl!!!!!!!!!!**

**I want to thank her for all of her amazing ideas! She has help to make what this story is today!!!! Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I will proably put the next full chapter up either later tonite or tomorrow afternoon at about 3:00 or so. Please continue to read and if you have any ideas, then please tell me. You might even get a dedication if I put your ideas in the story. You never know what I will dedicate to you!!!!**


	10. Hunting trip part 1

**Hunting trip part 1**

**Edward's POV**

Robert had been planning to go on a camping trip with me for a while. I was sitting with Bella on the balcony of our room. Alice was in her room planning my brother and my wedding. All of the babies were asleep, so Robert and Kris were probably doing something adult rated. I thought it would be better to check on them. They did that to Bella and me once.

_*Flashback*_

Bella and I were sitting on our bed. She was in the mood that night. She had taken off her robe, which had nothing on under it, and ripped my clothes off.

"Are you ready for the big, scary sheep?" I teased.

"Oh no! He's gonna get me!" She yelled sarcastically. Robert and Krisy busted into the room. Bella yelled and at vampire speed got under the cover. I laid there in utter shock. Krisy was looking at Bella's reaction in confusion then looked at me and screamed. Robert covered Krisy's eyes and glared at me. I grabbed a pillow and covered me up.

"Dude! What the hell?" Krisy yelled, it was muffled because her face was in Roberts' chest. They both ran out of the room and Bella was no longer in the mood.

_*End flashback*_

I listened in.

"Hey baby, you ready for me?" Ok! Tuned them out. I knew what they were doing. I resumed listening to the random thing that Bella was watching on TV. Jasper was in the nursery's being the baby monitor.

_Oh no, Elise and Lizzy are about to wake up._ He thought

Robert and I ran to the nursery before the girls could wake up the other babies. We silently thanked Jasper before leaving. We went with our daughters in our arms, to the playroom.

"So remember the hunting trip we were planning?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to go this weekend." He told me. We changed the girl and handed them to their mommy's to be fed. We went downstairs to start planning to trip.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know it's short because it is in 3 parts. I will post them separately until Friday. The next full chapter will come out on Tuesday. The reason I'm skipping the Sunday post is because I'm babysitting Saturday night so the Sunday chapter would be really short or a really long chapter on Tuesday. I chose Tuesday!! **

**Please read emmettsgrl's stories!! There fantastic for a first time fan fiction user!!!! Love ya!!!!**


	11. Hunting trip part 2

**Hunting trip part 2**

**Krisy's POV**

The guys had been gone for about 2 days on their hunting trip. I couldn't wait to see my angels face again. Robert told me they would be back today at 5:30. I looked at the digital clock that stood on the side table of our bed. It read 5:55. Robert had never been late in his life. I began to pace the stone wall hallway. I was counting the stones on the walls. I was trying to distract my self from Robert. I was afraid that something happened. Ok, get that out of my head! I began counting again. I counted 4,879 stones before Bella saw me pacing.

"Krisy, so what that they are a half hour late? They probably smelled some more food on the way back." She told me. Robert did get distracted by mountain lions. My appetite, as well as Bella's, was still human food. Carlisle assumed it was because our children ate human food, so our bodies made us eat human food for them. I went to sit on the balcony. I looked into the woods were Robert was, hopefully. I saw something in the distance. It was familiar; the smell was familiar as well. Then I recognized it. It was purple smoke, the kind of smoke that was created when there was vampire in the fire. I began to shake with fear. My breathing hitched up and I was contemplating my next move. I wanted to run to see who was in the fire, but if the vampire was able to kill Robert and Edward, they could be a threat to my family. As soon as my mind was set to leave, I was running through the woods. I reached the fire and looked at it. I couldn't smell the scent of the vampire inside. No one was near me. I growled and fell to my knees. My eyes filled with tears. I had lost my angel. My tears stained my clothes. My eyes were red and puffy, but I couldn't move or stop crying. I eventually went back home and strait to my room. I curled up in bed and kept crying until my babies copied me. I went to get them. My luck was running low because Bella was in the room. She automatically knew what happened. She fell to her knees and began to cry.

"No, that can't happen." She whispered. I rushed to her side and held her. My infant daughter was looking at us as well as Elliot. They knew their father and they knew what I saw. Lizzy and Elliot screamed at the top of their little lungs. I picked them up and was trying to soothe them.

"Its ok, well get through this." I whispered. They still cried so I brought them into bed with me. We all cried. I could Bella doing the same thing with her daughters. It was 7:12 when my babies went back to sleep. The rest of the family went hunting, so Bella and I were alone. Or so we thought. We heard a pair or footsteps coming from downstairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know it seems short but it is longer than the last chapter!! I wanted to give you a little cliff hanger. To make it better, Its not Robert and Edward like you might think. But who is it??**

**Tell me who you think it is! Its not part of the famliy either!!**


	12. Return

**Return**

**Bella's POV**

I heard a pair of footsteps coming from downstairs. My heart raced at the chance that my love hadn't died and he was coming home. I took the babies and went into the hall. Krisy was there waiting for me with her babies. Her children were asleep, I was not so lucky. I went downstairs. Instantly I knew it wasn't Edward and Robert. It didn't smell like them. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Krisy stiffened. I saw a strawberry blonde who was a vampire obviously and by her side was another girl. She looked like the strawberry blonde, but with different clothes. They weren't twins but looked a lot alike.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" Krisy growled. I knew that this wasn't good. Whenever Krisy was mad, it meant danger.

"Came to visit Robert of course. You can't obviously supply for his needs" She stretched back to emphasize her boobs.

"Who's that?" I gestured towards the other girl.

"A friend who happens to have a thing for Edward." She told me. I stiffened at his name.

"Well I'm sorry for the disappointment, Robert died." Krisy was good at hiding her emotions. She would be in hysterics as soon as she left.

"Well that's bad." Tanya barely showed any emotion but she meant it. Krisy's babies began to cry at the mention of their father.

"Oh, shut up you little freaks" Tanya snapped at the babies.

"Oh, you will wish you hadn't said that." I told Tanya. She struck a nerve with Krisy. Krisy handed me the babies and dragged both of the girls by the hair outside. I decided to put the babies in the pack-in-play that was downstairs and peaked out the window. Krisy was holding the girls off the ground by their hair. She began to spin Tanya like a lasso then threw her. She repeated with the other girl and came back inside and broke down in hysterics. I was at her side instantly and began to cry too. After about 5 minutes of crying we went upstairs. Krisy went to her room with her babies and I went to my room. I heard Krisy walking around.

**Krisy's POV**

After I had my crying episode, the babies went to sleep. I started to walk around until my stomach growled. Robert would have made a joke. I laughed to myself and the tears began to flow again, I managed to hold them back, though. I went downstairs to the kitchen and made a sandwich. I was sitting and the island playing with my food. I was too depressed to eat. Eventually I got mad. I shoved the plate and it flew across the room, shattering on the wall. I didn't care anymore. I heard the door down the hall open. I just assumed that it was my family. I still stared at the table and played with my hands.

"What's wrong, love?" Someone whispered in my ear. I turned around and screamed and the top of my lungs successfully shattering a few windows. I looked at the person who talked to me that way. I saw Robert across the room. I screamed again, but this scream was good. Bella came down and saw Robert. She started to laugh and ran up to him and hugged him and ran outside to find Edward. I ran into Robert's arms and kissed him. It was such a force that I knocked us down. I continued to kiss him when I started to push him up the stairs. I managed to get his shirt off half way up the stairs. I got the rest off when we entered our bed room.

(You know what's going on. I have to keep this T rated!!)

I was panting on Roberts's chest when we were down. We were lying down and I was lying on top of him. We were both breathing hard, actually. He stroked my hair.

"Why were you so surprised to see me?" He asked.

"Because I thought you were dead." I told him quietly.

"Just because I was a day late, you thought I was dead?" He laughed.

"Well I saw vampire smoke and I couldn't smell you anywhere so I just assumed that you got killed." A tear escaped from my eye. Robert wiped it away.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through that." He kissed me sweetly and laid back. The babies cried and he began to get up, but I pushed him back down.

"I got it." I kissed him again and got up and put a robe on. I wasn't going to get dressed because they were probably hungry. I picked my babies up and walked back. The babies saw their daddy and were really confused. Robert saw that.

"Why do they look confused?" He asked while taking Elliot.

"They thought you were dead too." I told him. He took both of the babies and stared them down in a sweet loving gaze. The kind he gave me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make my children worry." He cooed. I started to cry again. Robert's head snapped up and stared at me but I just shook my head.

"There happy tears." I said as I wiped them away and smiled. I snuggled against Robert and we watched some sponge bob with the babies. They loved it when the people would get hurt. They were a lot like me. I set the babies against some pillows so they were half way sitting up. I pulled Robert up in front of the bed so the babies could see. I turned on the CD player and automatically it played 'Bad boy' by Cascada. I began to dance around Robert. He couldn't understand the song it came to the chorus.

**Be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend.**

He began to dance too. We danced until the song ended. The next song was 'Hips don't lie' by Shakira. I backed up into Robert and moved my hips with the song. He placed his hands on my hips and helped guide my body in front of him. One of the babies coughed. It was Elliot. He was trying to get our attention. He and Lizzy looked at us kinda confused. We realized we danced like we were alone right in front of our very smart infants. I blushed and went over to them. Robert changed the CD to play the babies lullaby. They were asleep by the middle of the song. Robert put them in their room and we continued our little reuion.


	13. Reunion squared

**Reunion squared**

**Bella's POV**

I ran downstairs to see why Krisy screamed. It didn't sound like a scared scream, it sounded happy. I ran downstairs and saw Krisy staring at Robert who was in the corner. I giggled and ran up to him. I gave him and hug and ran outside to see where Edward was. He was out front unpacking the jeep. I gasped and he turned around. Tears streamed down my face. They were happy tears but Edward saw them as sad tears. He ran up and wiped them away.

"What's wrong my sweet bella?" He asked. I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his lips to my in a scorching kiss. It pushed up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands went around my waist and he grinded his hips into mine. My fingers went into his hair. There was a rumbling in his chest. It was like a low growl but it never ended. I think he was purring! Edward was purring! I grinded my hips against his erection. He purred again and my tongue slid on his. As he purred again, I couldn't take it. I released his lips and laughed uncontrollably.

"What so funny?" He asked. His arms were still on the wall as he supported his whole body. He must have been holding both of us up like that. I was at his feet laughing. I looked up at him, well really his erection. I laughed even more. He pulled me up.

"You-were-purring!" I said in between breaths.

"So were you!" He mocked. He sat down next to me and I rested my forehead against his. He looked me dead in the eyes. I started to cry again, yet they were also happy tears. I realized how much I missed him.

"Please, tell me what wrong." He begged.

"I thought you were dead. Krisy found some vampire BBQ and she assumed it was you. Then Tanya came and this little freak-who I don't know the name of- and she had a thing to you and we told her you guys were dead, but they didn't really care and Krisy threw them out by their hair and…" Edward put his finger on my lips. I realized I was sobbing again. He hugged me and I breathed in his sweet, wonderful scent.

"I'm so sorry. The vampire smoke that Krisy found was a couple of newborn vampires. They were crazy and couldn't find their maker. Robert and I had no choice. The reason we were out so long was because we were searching the woods for more newborns." Edward told me.

**Edward's POV**

I looked at Bella after I explained my absence. I realized her eyes were glazed over. I was about to ask what was wrong, but realized that she had once told me that she was getting a vision when her eyes did that. She shook her head and looked at me.

"Speaking of newborns" She said just 2 seconds before our children began to cry. I raced up to the room. I could hear Robert and Krisy in their room having a good time. I walked in and my children started to scream at the top of their lungs. Bella rushed to her side while I stayed back smelling myself and trying to find a reason that they screamed like that.

"It's ok, he's really here. Daddy's home." I loved it when Bella called me that. I went over to the babies. Their arms went up in the air reaching towards me. I picked them up and spun around at human speed. They loved it. I kissed both of their heads and sat down on the bed. My little girls and I just stared at each other. They were exactly the same, but their smells were slightly different. Elise, who was smaller, smelled a little more like spices. She was feisty so it suited her. Carlie smelled more like roses. Only a vampire could tell the difference between the two. They were my little girls. I decided I have to go shopping for my babies.

"You don't have to buy them anything." Bella told.

"I know, but I want to, they're my little baby girls." I smiled and I gave the girls to bella and left. Robert was at the bottom of the stairs. He was smiling.

"I'm going too." He told me. I decided to show him the picture I got of the babies. They both were smiling. I noticed that Carlie's eyes didn't look right. They looked almost blue. I remembered that right before the picture; she had just eaten and was really calm as Bella said. Maybe her power was like Jasper's. Robert was wondering the same thing. We raced upstairs to Carlie. I picked her up and her eyes were the same husky colored blue. All the sudden her eyes turned red and I realized that I had woken her up from her nap. She calmed down and right before she went to sleep, her eyes were blue. Robert and I went downstairs and left to the mall.


	14. Vote

**A/N: I know you hate these but I'm making a list of future names for the saga.**

**These are possible names for the 3****rd**** edition of the saga:**

**Edward's little girls: All in either Edwards POV or Bella's (If this then the other will be the forth one)**

**Robert's little babies: All in either Robert's POV or Krisy's (If this then the other will be the forth one)**

**The nomads**

**Old friends**

**Or create a title. You never know, It might be the next title in the saga!!!**

**Please vote!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Husky blue

**Husky blue**

**Bella's POV**

Edward and Robert came into our room and Edward picked up Carlie, waking her up from her nap. He looked at her confused and put her back down and left. I went over to her. She woke up again and her eyes were red! She calmed down and her eyes turned a strange Husky blue. That was really weird.

"Krisy" I yelled. She came into the room with only a robe on.

"What?" She asked.

"Carlie's eyes change color based on her mood." I told her. Krisy took Carlie and looked at her eyes.

"Well, she's the only vampire I know with husky blue eyes. I mean, Lizzy has green eyes but that's from her father. None of us have blue eyes." She said.

"I think she is hungry. "Krisy told me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because her eyes are black like ours are when we are hungry." She said while handing me my baby.

"What color do your eyes turn when you're happy?" I asked my daughter. Her eyes turned neon yellow almost like a cat.

"What about when you're excited?" Her eyes turned a bright purple.

"Can you tell what I'm feeling know?" I asked. She looked confused but her eyes were changed to that neon yellow. Maybe she couldn't tell you emotion but her eyes could. I fed her and when I was done, her eyes were golden again. After a few hours the family came back. I decided to share my daughters' gift with the one vampire I know that has a similar one.

"Hey, Jasper, come here!" I called. Jasper was sitting on the bed next to me in a matter of seconds.

"Watch this, Carlie, What am I feeling right now." Her eyes turned bright purple, she was right, I was excited to have a talented daughter.

"Whoa, she was right. Very talented." Jasper said.

"Carlie, what is the color for happy?" I questioned. Her eyes turned neon yellow.

"Hungry" Her eyes turned coal black.

"Sad?" Jasper continued. Her eyes turned a light gray color. It reminded me how some humans got sad when they saw gray clouds up ahead. Jasper kept questioning her. After a few minutes, he kissed my head and left.

"Hey, bella, I need to talk to you!" Krisy yelled. I took the girls with me and ran to the room. Krisy hand her children on the bed, so I put my children next to hers.

"I wanted to talk to you about Lizzy and Elliot's middle names." She said. I nodded for her to continue.

"Well, I was thinking that they could be, Elizabeth Marie Cullen and Elliot Jasper Cullen. I wanted Elliot's middle name Jasper because I know that Jasper feels bad for attacking him when he was only 3 seconds old and Elliot really likes jasper and all." She told me.

"Those are perfect." I was tearing up and hugged her. Krisy was so sweet when it came to her family. We stayed in her room and played with the babies until we heard some honking coming from downstairs.

"Esme, Alice, Rosalie" Krisy called. They automatically we wanted them to watch the babies. We went downstairs and opened the front door. Edward and Robert pulled up in 2 identical, very expensive looking mini vans!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review!!!!!! Tell me what you think!!! I want al least 10 reviews for this chapter before I continue!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!**


	16. Safety

**Safety**

**Krisy's POV**

Robert and Edward pulled up to the house in 2 very expensive looking mini-vans! Bella and I dropped to the ground laughing.

"What?" They both asked.

"You bought mini vans!" I said. Robert pulled me in his arms bridal style and looked me dead in the eyes. I stop laughing immediately.

"Now, why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Because our children don't need that kind of protection." I said. He kissed my neck up to my jaw.

"Now?" He continued. I gulped and then answered.

"They are strong." I could barely talk. I hated it when he did this. He kissed the corner of my mouth and repeated his question.

"Forget it." I sighed. He kissed my lips and my hand grabbed a fistful of his shirt while I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands were around my waist holding me up. It was my turn to get answers.

"I don't want or need a mini van. The babies will be fine in you Volvo." I told him. My boobs were right in his face. I was a lot better at this game. He nodded.

"Now will you take the car back please?" I asked sweetly. He nodded and I got down. He went to return the car and I went inside. I was passing were Bella's babies were napping and the nursery door opened. I looked inside and only the babies were there. Carlie was asleep but Elise was on her side looking at me. Bella was not here so I went over to her. Our children knew the difference between us. I walked up and picked up Elise. I sat down in the rocking chair.

"Why do I have a feeling that you heard me coming down the hall, wanted to be picked up, and opened the door?" I asked her. She smiled and I had my answer.

"Show me." I demanded. She scanned the room and her eyes fell on a doll. The doll rose from the toy box and levitated towards my face. Once it was right above Elise, the doll danced.

"Very talented." I said with a smile. The doll went back to the toy box and Elise smiled.

"Bella, your daughter has a gift!" I yelled.

"I know! She's like a mood ring! Isn't it awesome?" She yelled from some part of the castle.

"No the other one!" I yelled back. Bella was in the room in an instant and Edward was 2 seconds behind her.

"Show them what you can do Elise." I said. She just looked at me.

"Whoa, that's impressive." Bella said sarcastically.

"Elise, what do you want to wear?" I asked. Her eyes went to the closet and the doors opened. Then a really cute dress floated out. Bella and Edwards jaws dropped. Edward grabbed the dress and took Elise. He changed her and they went downstairs to play 'levitate that!' I went downstairs when Robert came home. We went upstairs to check on the babies. When we went into the nursery, they weren't in there.

"Hey, did anyone take Lizzy and Elliot?" I asked.

"Where are Carlie and Elise?" Bella said from downstairs. I raced downstairs.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I left Elise and Carlie on the mat while I got the bottles." Edward said. We looked all through the house and asked everyone if they had seen the babies. Marcus said that he saw 2 clocked figures leave the castle with 4 blankets. My heart went into overdrive. Someone had kidnapped my children.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey emmettsgrl!!!!!! Hope you love it!! i'm home sick today so I had time to write!! Hope you like the power!! Love ya!! Remeber that this is partly your story!! It's dedicated to you!! Love ya!! And review to the peoples who aren't emmettsgrl!!**


	17. Falling to pieces

**Falling to pieces**

**Edward's POV**

Someone had taken my children. My world had crumbled around me. I was breathing really hard. I fell to my knees. At first I was upset, but then I was in full rage. I had heard a huge slam and looked up. Bella had a thrashing Krisy pinned against the wall.

"It won't help running after them!" Bella screamed. Krisy stopped thrashing and began to cry. Bella hugged her as well as starting to cry her self. We divided ourselves into groups. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Marcus, And Felix were in one group. Me, Esme, Bella, and Alice made up another group. Robert, Krisy, Rosalie, and Demetri made the final group. The groups ran out to scan the woods. Our group was running along the foreign scent; the scent that took my babies. As we were running, Bella abruptly stopped. I stepped back to stand next to her. She was crouched near the ground. She stood back up and she had something in her hand. She was looking strait forward, with a blank expression. I opened her hand to reveal one of the baby's diamond pacifiers. The name 'Elliot' was carved into the pacifier. My poor little nephew. I felt just as bad, He was my brothers' son. I clutched the pacifier in my hand and grabbed Bella's hand. I began to walk forward, but Bella wouldn't move. Pain was evident one her face. I kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes.

"I know you're worried, but we found Elliot's pacifier. We will find soon. We're on the right track." She nodded and we began to run again. We also found part of Carlie's blanket that got ripped on a branch. I growled as soon as I found it. Finding my nephew's pacifier was one thing, but finding part of my daughters' blanket was another. We were getting close to a clearing. Our group stopped on the outer edge of the shadows to prevent being discovered if any vampire's were out there. I looked into the clearing. I saw a red head vampire and a blonde vampire. The blonde one was wearing a leather jacket with a pair of jeans. He had no shoes on. The red head had fire red hair. She had a green shirt on and leather pants. She was also wearing no shoes. Both of the vampires were carrying 2 babies. Bella stiffened up behind me.

"Why do all family friends betray you when you have kids?" She whispered so low that I could barely hear her. She knew them?

"Yes, I do. Their names are James and Victoria. They are nomads but we would run into them from time to time." She answered my thoughts. I decided to text the others.

**We found the babies. We are on the outside of the clearing. Don't let the other vampires know where you are. **

**Edward**

I texted the same thing to every vampire. In a matter of seconds, the rest of the family had joined our group. I was watching Victoria walk around with at least my niece and nephew. I didn't know which vampire had who.

"Victoria, I need to hunt." James whined. He was staring at the 2 babies in his arms.

"If you hurt my babies, I will kill you." I was about to run into the clearing until Bella grabbed my hand and plowed it into the earth, making me stay by her side.

"Well, What if they find us?" James asked.

"They won't find us. I will keep these babies forever." She laughed and all of the babies began to cry.

"Oh, hush my little darlings." She cooed. The babies stopped crying but they weren't happy. I could see Krisy shaking with fury. Robert had her head on his chest, running his hand through her hair. She wasn't calming down. I saw jasper become uncomfortable and growl ever so quietly. I heard Krisy growl but it never faded. It sounded like Bella's purr. Why was Krisy purring? I looked over and saw that she was under Robert on the ground. I think he was trying to distract her.

"Yeah, she was about to go out into the clearing. Robert had to stop her and this was the only way he knew how." Bella whispered in my ear. I looked back at the vampires who were holding my children hostage. She and James sat down on the ground and set the babies in front of them, but about 3 feet away. This was the only chance we had. Bella and Krisy ran into the clearing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I really wanted to make this longer ,but I ran out of ideas!! I have a major friggen writers block!! Help!! Send in your ideas!!!! And I someone gives me a good idea........ I will start to do disclaimers and you will be in them!!!!!!!!**


	18. Retrieval

_me: Why won't you go out with me???_

_Edward: Because you don't own me. _

_Me: What? When the hell did that happen??_

_Emmett: When stephanie meyer wrote the book._

_Me: *sees emmett staring and his jaw slack* Emmett, What are you staring at??_

_Emmett: Emmettsgrl! She's......so........Hot!!_

_Edward: Well, duh! She got Emmett sparkle dust!! For instant hotness!_

_Emmett: How did she get that? *begins to drool*_

_Me: Because she gave so many wonderful ideas for this story!_

_*emmett begins to walk away*_

_Me:*sigh* I'll never get him back because I don't own Twilight or the Twilight caracters._

**Retrieval**

**Bella's POV**

As I stood in the clearing with my children, I couldn't help but feel happy. I looked up at 2 very pissed off vampires. For some reason, a reason that I never understood, Edward and Robert did things simultaneously. The same was true with Krisy and I. Victoria and James stepped forward in a defensive crouch. Krisy and I stepped back cradling our children close to us. Krisy wanted nothing more to fight, but she remembered that Lizzy and Elliot were in her arms. As soon as Victoria and James took another step, Robert and Edward busted through the shadows just beyond the clearing's edge. They were about to pounce the 2 kidnappers when Krisy yelled.

"Stop!" Krisy screamed. Robert and Edward looked at her.

"Go back into the shadows with the babies." She said.

"Elise, levitate the babies to daddy and uncle Robby." I told Elise. She looked and Lizzy and Lizzy floated over to Robert awaiting arms. Next was Elliot, then her twin sister, Carlie. To my amazement, Elise could levitate herself. She floated over to daddy, and they took the babies back into the shadows. The reason I had the babies levitated, was because the guys were behind us, and I wanted to face Victoria and James. As soon as Krisy was sure that the babies were safe, she turned back to James. She was caught by surprise. James ran right into her. James plowed her into the ground. She turned so she was on top. Victoria did the same to me, but I couldn't twist under her. She had me by the throat.

"I've always wanted to do this." She bent down and bit into my neck. I screamed which caught Edward's attention.

"No!" He bellowed. He plowed Victoria into the ground and killed her quick so he could return to me. I began to scream and thrash around. The venom began to course through me. I've never gotten bitten by another vampire. The pain was excruciating. Edward was trying to soothe me. I welcomed the peace of unconsciousness. I welcomed the black abyss.

**Krisy's POV**

I finished killing James when I heard Bella scream. I turned to see Victoria at Bella's neck. I was about to kill her when Edward beat me to her. Edward killed her quick and returned to Bella's side. Bella began to thrash around as the venom tore through her. A few seconds later she became limp, but her heart still pumped her blood so she wasn't dead. Edward was trying to wake her up, but he couldn't. I gestured for Emmett to take him home. If he could he would be crying. I walked over to him. His head shot up and you could see so much pain in his eyes. I got on my knees next to him. He looked at me with frantic eyes. I put my hand on the side of his face.

"Emmett's going to take you home, Carlisle and I will work on Bella." He nodded and I took Bella from him. Emmett came up and put a hand on his shoulder. He reluctantly got up and ran home. I took a deep breath while looking down at my twin sister.

"Esme, Alice, Rose, can you take the babies home?" I asked. They nodded and ran home with the babies in their arms. Carlisle came over and took Bella. We both had emotionless faces. We took Bella into the shade of the trees.

"What's going to happen, Dad?" I asked. My voice was shaky.

"I don't know sweetie." He answered. He checked all of Bella's vital signs, which were normal.

"There is no vampire like you two and neither of you have ever gotten bit." He said. I looked down at Bella. She looked the same, but she was so still.

"We will have to take her home eventually." He told me and I shook my head.

"Jasper and I can't deal with Edward's grief. It's too much." I told him. He looked behind me to Jasper. He was pacing the field trying to deal with all of this; Carlisle's and my sadness along with his own. I looked down at Bella. I couldn't read her mind. I held her hand. She squeezed it!

"Bella, squeeze my hand again." I commanded and she complied.

"Carlisle, look!" Carlisle asked her the same thing.

"I think she will wake up soon." He said. We waited hours for some sign of her waking up, but she just didn't. It was starting to get dark and we had to go home. I picked up Bella and started to run back home. I kicked the door open to find the entire castle in the living room. They looked hopeful until they saw Bella, limp, in my arms. I looked strait into Edwards' eyes. He came up to me and looked at Bella. He put his hand on her face. His hands slide under her and I moved mine so he could hold her. He held her so her head was against his shoulder. He handled her so carefully. He even walked upstairs at human speed. Robert was the next to come up to me, with our children in his arms. Well, It wasn't our children, but Elise and Elliot. I looked at him questionably.

"Liz and Carlie are asleep." He told me. I took the children and sat down.

"Thank you so much Elise." I kissed her forehead then did the same to Elliot. Robert sat on the couch next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. Emmett was sitting on the couch across from us. He was watching a foot ball game.

"Woo! Go gators!!!" He yelled. I looked at Elise who was looking at the TV. All the sudden the TV turned off.

"Hey! Elise, that's not nice, uncle Emmy was watching TV." He told her while turning the TV back on. Elise's eyes settled on the TV remote. It rose up and hit Emmett on the head. He just ignored all the things she did until he started to rise above the ground. He started to flail around until Elise hooked his pants on the chandelier. Rosalie rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

"Elise, please let me down." Emmett asked. The chandelier began to swing back and forth. I began to laugh. Emmett stayed up there until the chandelier 'fell' thanks to my little niece. I heard a shriek from upstairs. I ran up to see what happened. It came from Bella and Edward's room. I busted the door while trying to open it. Bella was up standing in front of the full length mirror. I ran up and hugged her, but she didn't hug back. I looked at the mirror and saw both of us, but something was different. I looked harder and saw Bella's eyes. They were a bright crimson red.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I need ideas!!!!!!! Please review!!!**


	19. Memory

_Me: *sigh* _

_Edward: What?_

_Me: You won't go out with me_

_Edward: Well, maybe I like Bella!_

_Me: You don't have to yell at me! *begins to cry*_

_Edward: well, sorry. You asked for it._

_Me: Can we get on another subject please?_

_Emmett: Like how Elise is friggin awesome!! I mean she is like a genius! _

_Me: She does have some awesome ideas._

_Emmett: Yeah and you must love her because you dedicated this entire story to her._

_Me: Yeah, I do love her. This story wouldn't be the same without her._

_*Emmett begins to float towards Elise*_

_Me: Um where are you going?_

_Emmett: Towards the girl wearing the Emmett sparkle dust! So friggin smart and talented!_

_Me: Wait! Come back!! _

_Emmett: You don't own me or the Twilight characters!_

_Me: *sigh* It's true._

_Best people ever: Emmettsgrl AKA: Elise (yes I named a character after her), Stephanie Meyer, and Me!! Take that biach!_

*****

*****

*****

*** * ***

******

*****

**Memory**

**Krisy's POV**

I looked at Bella's red eyes. She just looked really confused.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked.

"Who's Bella, and why do you look like me?" I just stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm your twin and your Bella." I told her.

"Why are my eyes red?" She asked.

"Now that I don't know." I told her.

"Do you know you I am?" Edward asked as he zoomed right in front of her. She screamed and hid behind me.

"I don't who you are. And you're scaring me. How did you run so fast?" She asked in a shaky voice. Edward reached out to touch her face, but she pulled back from his touch. He looked like he was having a panic attack.

"She doesn't remember me." He whispered. He went to sit on the bed with his head in his hands and his eyes wide staring at the floor. I walked Bella over to the nursery while Edward whispered things like 'How could she forget me?' and 'Will she remember our children?' I opened the nursery door and went to pick up her children. I handed them to her and she looked at them questionably.

"Are they your children?" She asked.

"No they are yours." I told her, "And Edward is your mate. He loves you so much and the fact you don't remember him is killing him." I told her. She stared back at Edward who was on the bed looking at her. Their eyes met and he thought there was hope until she turned away blushing. I knew that he hated it when she tried to hide her blush. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" She asked

"That's the same thing I did when I met Robert." I told her.

"Who's Robert?" She asked.

"My mate." I told her while smiling. Her head was still down when she turned her head a little to see Edward. She looked like a little school girl looking at the football jock. He gave her a crooked smile and she turned away again blushing. Edward purred a little which made Bella turn around in shock. Edward ran up to her and took her face in his hands.

"You have to remember me." He told her right before crashing his lips to her. She kissed back. After a few seconds Edward pulled back.

"It's like déjà vu." She said. He just stared at her eyes. A single tear escaped her eye. Edward kissed it away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I want to remember. I want to remember my name, our children, my family, my twin." She said while looking at me. Edward backed up and I put my hands firmly on her shoulders.

"You will remember, I promise." She nodded and the three of us walked back to sit on the bed and start pumping her with information.

"Ok, we were born in Barcelona in 1890. My name is Kristen Estella Cullen and your name is Isabella Marie Cullen." She nodded for me to continue, but Edward got to it before I could.

"Krisy has 2 children named Elizabeth Marie Cullen and Elliot Jasper Cullen; we have 2 children named Carlie Estella Cullen and Elise Kristen Cullen." Edward told her. She just looked at me.

"I guess we really love each other since we named our kids after each other, but I have just one question, who's Jasper?" She asked.

"Well, Jasper is our favorite brother. The reason I named my son after him was because 2 seconds after my son was born, Jasper attacked him. But," I said just as she was staring at me like I was complete idiot, "Jasper is Elliot's favorite uncle and Jasper is eternally sorry for what he did." She nodded. We spent the next hour or so explaining everything. I heard Robert getting restless downstairs.

"Krisy, why have you been in Bella's room so long?" He called from downstairs.

"I think we should tell them." I said. Edward nodded and I told him to stay here with Bella while I went downstairs. I called everyone in the castle to the ball room. I had Bella and Edward come down. She looked really freaked out to see Marcus, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Gianna, Chelsea, Reneta, Athendora (who despite us killing Caius, still wanting to live with us) Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Robert, and a few other Volturi guards. We had a big family. She tensed up and froze.

"It's Ok, they are our family." Edward whispered in her ear. She started to walk again and took a place next to me.

"Bella lost her memory." I told them. I heard a wave of gasps and awe's.

"Well, how do we get it back?" Esme asked. She ran up and hugged Bella.

"Do you know who I am?" Esme asked.

"Um, My mom?" She asked. Esme looked at me.

"Edward and I spent the last hour explain things." I told her. Emmett left the room for god only knows what and the family kept asking questions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review!!!! I put up 2 chapters in one day!! I love you guys that much!! Thank you Emmettsgrl/Elise!! Love ya!!**


	20. The missing link

_Me: Emmett!! Let go of her!!!_

_Emmett: Never!!_

_*Prys Emmett away from emmettsgrl*_

_Me: Now if you two cant keep your hands off of each other, Then I will send you to different boot camps!_

_*Emmett gos back to clinging emmettsgrl.*_

_Me: *sigh*_

_Emmett:_ _You can send me to boot camp! You don't own me!_

_Me: You had to go there._

_Yeah!!!!!!!!!! Take that biach!!!! Emmettsgrl is with Emmett!! Hey!! Don't start crying!!!! Send in good reviews (for once!) and maybe you could get in too!!_

**The missing link**

Bella's POV

I was sitting in the living room with Edward at my side. The big one came up, I think his name is Emmett, And stood in front of me. He just sort of glared at me. I kinda freaked me out. He began to tickle me. I was laughing so hard. I heard a very loud growl from next to me. I shot up and looked at Edward. He was giving the death glare to Emmett. Emmett just rolled his eyes and walked away. Edward scared the hell out of me. I was breathing hard and scooting as far away from him as possible.

"Great, Edward! Now you scared her!" Krisy said. She stood up and grabbed my hand. I instantly ran behind her and looked at Edward. He had a shocked face. He stood up and walked towards us, but I back up.

"Bella, I didn't mean to frighten you." He whispered. His hand was extended towards me. I just looked at it. I wanted to hold his hand but I was afraid that he would hurt me.

"I would never hurt you." He whispered again How did her know what I was thinking?

"Because I can read minds." He told me. I gasped and ran up stairs. Krisy and Edward followed me and stood on the opposite side of the room. Krisy whispered something in Edwards' ear. I felt a little jealous. Krisy looked at me and back and Edward

"I don't know What if she doesn't want me?" He sounded really sad. Maybe I hurt his feelings. I mean I am supposed to marry him, but he might hurt me. I heard him wince.

"You have to; you have to remind her how much you love her." Krisy whispered. Edward sighed and walked over to me with soft eyes. I was about to start to back up when Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. I was pressed right up against his chest. Krisy walked out of the room smiling and Edward crashed his lips to mine. It felt so familiar, so right. Edward moved his hand to my lower back. He pressed me even more firmly to him than before. I twisted my fingers into his hair and jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist. I don't know why I did it, it just felt right.

He growled but it was low and constant. I think he was purring. His tongue danced in my mouth. He walked over to the bed and lay down with me on top of him.

(Rated m!)

He began to unbutton my shirt and I didn't stop him. I went to work on his shirt. He flipped over so He was on top. He hovered over me. His body pressed against mine but I felt none of his weight. I got his shirt off and I only had a bra on. Some how Edward had managed to get my shorts and underwear off. I worked on the belt buckle of his pants and after a few seconds all that was left was his boxers. Now those were the things I struggled with. Edwards's mouth went to my throat.

"Just rip them." He said in a husky voice. I did what I was told and we continued our first time. Well to me anyway.

(Rated T, An hour later.)

"I love you so much, Bella" He told me. How did I get here? I shot up and looked around. I looked back down at Edward. The last thing I remember was that Victoria bit me, and then I passed out. Now I was naked in bed with Edward, Not that I minded.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"How did I get here? Where are the babies?" I asked. I felt my neck where Victoria bit me. There wasn't any thing there. No scar or anything. I looked at Edward who looked very confused.

"Why are you looking at me that way? Did I do something wrong?" Edward remained silent. He just stared at me like I was supposed to be afraid.

"Please talk to me. Did I scare you?" I began to cry. Edward whipped away the tears and kissed me lightly.

"You didn't scare me. You shocked me." He told me.

"How did I do that?" I asked.

"When you were attacked, you passed out, when you woke up, your memory was gone." Edward looked me dead in the eyes.

"I didn't remember anything?" I asked.

"You didn't even remember me or the kids." He told me. I began to cry all over.

"What's wrong love? Please don't cry." Edward said.

"I can't believe I forgot you." I kissed him again and we made love again, grateful that there were no clothes between us.

**Krisy's POV**

I was downstairs waiting for the rest of the family to come downstairs. Today was the first day that we started school in Italy. I wore a white blouse, black skirts and black boots that went up to my knees. Rosalie came downstairs wearing skinny jeans with a really tight white tee shirt. Alice wore a baby blue silk dress with heels. It came down halfway down her thighs. The girls always looked a little sluttish when the first day of school came around. I heard Bella and Edward getting to it upstairs. Either she remembered who she was or fell back in love with Edward. By the sounds they were making, I was betting they were going to miss school today. I all the sudden remembered that I haven't seen Angela in days.

"Dad, Where's Angela?" I yelled.

"I don't know!" He yelled back. I shrugged thinking that she would be back soon and went to get in the car when I saw Robert standing by his Volvo, waiting for me. I gladly stepped into the car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review!!!!**


	21. First day!

**First day**

**Krisy's POV**

I got into the car and after some staring, so did Robert. All Robert could look at was my legs. Every time I looked at him, He would snap his head up and look at the road.

"Why did you girls dress all slutty today?" Robert asked with a shaky voice.

"We do it whenever we start a new school. It's like a tradition. It makes the guys freak out. Plus you've never been to school Cullen style." I told him. He chuckled and we pulled into the new school. We all looked around and noticed that every one had uniforms on. The guys wore dark blue slacks with a blue blazer and the girls wore a dark blue skirt that went to their knees and the same blue blazer. We all stepped out of the car, ignoring the stares. Alice was just staring at the uniforms with her jaw open and eyes wide. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"They are so ugly!" She whispered.

"It's ok Alice. We don't have to wear them today." Bella told her. We went strait to the office. The school used to be a castle. It wasn't huge, but wasn't as small as the one in Forks. All of us were told to keep our hands to our selves when we were at school for a while. We were to act as brother and sister. We all wore our crests in some form or another. The girls couldn't wear their wedding ring or engagement ring. Carlisle never said we couldn't wear them as necklaces. We all put our rings-along with the rings of our mates- on a string and put them around our necks. I could see Robert out of the corner of my eye, wanting to touch me, but as soon as he got close, his hand snapped down back to his side. We walked into the office, and sure enough the principal was a man. Just great! His female secretary was in the room. Both of them looked at us. The guys stood on one side of the group and the girls stood on the other. The secretary was looking at the guys and the principal was staring at us. Jasper cleared his throat and they both came out of their trance.

"Welcome to Adriatic Preparatory!" The principal said while ushering his secretary out of the room. I noticed that she was looking at Robert's butt and quietly growled at her. She heard it and almost ran out of the room.

"You must be the Collins?" The man asked.

"Cullen" I corrected him.

"Ah, why yes, of course, my mistake!" He said in an almost seductive voice. Well, at least he was trying to be seductive.

"Ok, here is a map and your uniforms, which you don't have to wear until tomorrow. Now, your parents have already signed everything and you are all set. Have a great first day!" With that we all filed out of the room. As soon as we were out in the hallway, all of the girls burst out in laughter.

"He was sweating!" Alice gasped.

"It looked like he was about to blow a fuse" Rosalie added. We walked to our first class. Robert and I had Biology first period. Edward and Jasper had language arts, Alice and Emmett had Geometry, and Bella and Rosalie had Geography first period. I was glad that I had most of my classes with Robert. My siblings had no classes with their mates. It was kind of funny. We all had lunch together we soon figured out. Robert and I walked in to our first period class. The teacher was a guy. Perfect! I walked up to the teacher first. I put on my best flirt face and began to talk.

"It's mine and my brothers first day. I was wondering if we could sit together." I asked.

"Um yeah, sure. You can sit at the table over there." The old man stuttered and to try hard not to look at my chest.

"Thank you so much." I told him as I walked to the table. He had asked Robert to talk to him.

"Since your sister was in the advanced program, I'm going to have her catch you up." I heard the teacher say. I decided I would mess with Robert. I looked around to make sure no one was paying attention and let out and small purr. I knew Robert knew it was me because he tensed a little. He leaned forward on his arms. I had the perfect view of a very good looking thing. Sadly, so did some girls behind me. They started to giggle. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Nice view." I said so quietly only Robert could hear me. He excused himself from the teachers talking and walked up to the table and sat down. He just glared at me. His eyes were dark. He was hungry, but not for blood. I giggled and turned to the teacher. Robert just kept looking at me. After a few minutes, I kicked him in the foot lightly. Although I hit lightly, he huffed a little and turned to the teacher. The teacher ordered us to work with the people behind us and finish a packet. Robert and I could easily do it ourselves in a fourth the time, so we didn't turn around. I felt something tap on my shoulder. I turned around at human speed to see a girl in my face. She had blonde hair that went to her shoulders. She had blue eyes and looked like a dumb blonde.

"Um, we are supposed to work together." She said. I could tell that she was the big head cheerleader around here. Well, I could change that. Robert tapped my leg with his foot.

_I didn't mean kill her! I was going to win the popularity! _I explained in my head. He relaxed and went back to work. I guess the girls were afraid of him.

"We can so it by our selves." I told her.

"Maybe your brother could help us?" She asked.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Carmen" She answered a little confused.

"Well, Carmen, I'm going to be the top dog here, You understand?" I told her.

"No your not! Everyone knows who I am!" She exclaimed.

"I guess we will see." I told her and turned back around. I was so about to kill her!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry its so short!!! I've been sooo busy!!! I've got a boyfriend know!! Lots of work!! Not that I'm compaining!! But sorry, I'm working on balancing everything out!! hope you like!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!**


	22. Dumbis!

**Dumbis**

**Krisy's POV**

Robert and I were walking through the hall to our next class when I ran into this little short dude. He had brown long hair and looked about 12.

"Hey! How about you watch where you're going!" He yelled before he looked up to see what I looked like. His eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry; I'll w-watch where I'm g-going." He stuttered.

"Tell me something. How did you get into this school?" I asked. His eyes widened more at the sound of my voice.

"Um, I'm really smart for my age." He said.

"My name is Bella. What's yours?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Um Dennis." He said, "Who's that?" He asked pointing to Robert.

"My ma-Brother!" I almost said he was my mate. That was a close one.

"Well, we should be off to class now." I said while walking away.

"Do you think we could skip our next class? Its history and I'm pretty sure one person in the family has been there or done that. We could say we got lost." Robert whispered in my ear. I nodded and we waited in the guys' bathroom for the teachers to go away so we could leave for a while. A guy came into the bathroom and I had to stand/squat on one of the toilets and lock the door to avoid being caught. Robert just stood casually outside. While the guy was using the toilet, I peeked my head over the top of the stall. I was getting ready to fall trying to stand on the toilet in high heel boots. I quietly took off the boots and gave them to Robert, who held them behind him. The guy came out, washed his hands and left. I came out of the stall barefoot and walked over to Robert. He handed me my boots and I put them on. Robert poked his head out of the Bathroom to check if it was clear. He gave me a thumb up and we both walked out of the back door in the building. Once we were out of sight, we ran into the woods. We found a small clearing and sat down. I sat down in Robert's lap.

"What was up with that kid?" Robert asked.

"Well, I don't know. He looked kind of high. I think we could give him a nickname." I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Dumbis! You know because his name is Dennis, and he is dumb!" Robert just stared at me like I was crazy.

"It works!" I told him.

"Hm, I smell mountain lion!" I told him. We both jumped up and went hunting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know this is a short chapter! I made it for my boyfriend! His little brother is named Dennis! Dennis real nickname is Dumbis! I made it up when I first met him! Well, hope you like! And I hope you like it too Krill!**


	23. New name!

**As you know, my name has been changed!! Its still me! I just decided to change my name!! Please keep reading!! Its still BIGGEST-TWILIGHT-NERD!! Just a new name!!**


	24. Our children

**Our children**

**Bella's POV**

I really missed my daughters. It was killing me. Alice could see I was struggling and held my hand under the desk.

"Ms. Cullen? May I ask why you're so tense?" The teacher asked. She was looking straight at me.

"I just miss my family" I told her.

"Don't worry; your first day will fly by." The student turned around and told me that. He looked like he was 11. He had short brown hair and slightly bucked teeth.

"My name is Dennis by the way." The student said. I nodded and returned to my work.

"Do you have twin sister?" He asked. I sighed, I was about to hurt him if he didn't leave me alone.

"Yes, now will you leave me alone? I have a boyfriend." I told him. His face fell a little.

"Who is he?" He asked. I started to panic. I couldn't think of what to say. It was a few more seconds before I answered.

"His name is Ed and he lives in Washington." I lied. Well, it was partly true.

"Well, if he lives in Washington, why did you move here?" He asked.

"Job reasons" I explained. This kid was so weird! I still wasn't lying, and if this kid didn't leave me alone, I was going to get the entire vampire population on his ass! I could do it at the snap of my finger. I had control over all of the vampires! I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I just glared at the little boy until he looked away. I pulled out my phone and held it under the desk.

**Hi kiddo, Sorry to tell you, but you have some Volturi business to take care of when you get home.**

**Carlisle**

Great! I decided to text him back.

**KK, Ill b rght on it! I gotta get rid of this kid b 4 I can do anthng! **

**Bella**

I forgot that Carlisle doesn't like it when Krisy and I abbreviate. I remembered that after I sent it. A few moments later I got another text.

**English please?**

**Carlisle**

My father was way too old! I would win the oldest dad contest. I mean he looks like he is 24 maybe, but he is over 360 years old! They didn't have cell phones for another 300 years! I know I'm old too, but I and my sister learn to go with the flow of technology.

**Ok, I'll be right on it! I have to get rid of this kid before I can do anything!**

**Bella**

I sat in class for the next few minutes just thinking. I swear I just saw Robert and Krisy run by the door! I thought I just might be hallucinating. I decided I might as well check. I raised my hand. The teacher, a woman, looked at me. She was thinking what all the girls were.

_Man, that girl is soooooo cute! If only I was a lesbo. *internal sigh* _Freaky teacher. I would have to stay away from her.

"Yes Ms. Cullen?" She asked.

"May I go to the restroom?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes you may." She answered and I walked out of the door. I could smell Krisy and Robert not too far away. I decided to follow them. The trail led me outside and into the woods. I heard something.

"It's ok Krisy, I'm here." I heard Robert whisper. I broke out into a sprint and ended up in a small clearing. Krisy was in Robert laps. Her face was hidden in Robert's chest. She was crying. Robert looked at me. He looked worried. I walked over to them and sat down next to Robert.

_What's wrong?_ I asked mentally.

_She misses our twins_ Robert told me. I was sure that Krisy had her shield on. I sat there with Bella. I rested my cheek on her head. All the sudden, Angela stumbled into the clearing like she had been pushed. Her hair looked like she had been attacked and her clothes were all beaten up.

"Angela?" Robert asked. Krisy pulled her head up to look at Angela.

"I'm going to kill you." She said, "We are going to kill you."

Just then, 19 other vampires came through the bushes. They all crouched down- ready to fight.


	25. Godmother

**God-mother**

**Krisy's POV**

Why was Angela attacking us? We didn't do anything to her! This was stupid. She stood about 30 feet in front of us with her army of about 20 newborns. It was going to be a small challenge. If Robert wasn't here, Bella and I would attack right now. Bella and I looked up at Robert simultaneously. He was starting to inch forward. I quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. He didn't stumble. He was completely still. His hands balled up in fists at his side. I looked around him at Bella and we unclenched his fists and held his hands. He seemed to calm down a bit. I looked back at Angela. For a fraction of a second there was an emotion on her face. I'm pretty sure it was guilt. Maybe she wasn't trying to kill us on free will. Maybe she was being forced?

"Angela, why are you doing this?" I asked. I was completely calm.

"I have no choice." She stated. What did she mean? Of course she had a choice! If someone was forcing her, then why didn't she just come to us? Bella and I could have taken care of it.

"Is someone controlling you?" Bella asked. I heard a hiss come trough the crowd. Angela snapped back into line. The group separated and a woman came out. She had golden blonde hair. She was pale and beautiful. Her eyes were a bright crimson red. I could recognize that face anywhere. It was our god mother.

"Estella?" Bella and I breathed at the same time.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Estella, its Isabella and Kristen." I said. We didn't like our full names, but Estella didn't know our nick names. Her eyes widened and she looked upset. She ran up to us and flung her arms around us. She gave us a huge hug, which was weird because I was still holding Roberts' hand. Estella stepped back and looked at Robert. It wasn't the kind of look that most of the females in the school gave him, No; It was the way a mother would look at her daughter's first boyfriend.

"Hello, My name is Estella Santiago." Estella held out her hand to shake his. He shook her hand and they both smiled at each other. I wonder how long it would take Estella to notice the ring.

"Kristen what is on your finger?" Estella asked not a second after I though that. Nothing escapes her eyes. She was smiling so that was good.

"Well, I'm going to marry Robert." I said while gesturing towards Robert. Estella was also like a sister. She stood on my side and whispered in my ear.

"Good catch" She whispered. I giggled and she looked at Bella.

"What about you Isabella?" She asked.

"Um, Estella, You can just call us Bella and Krisy" Bella said, "And I marrying Edward." Bella had a huge smile plastered on her face.

_Bella, Krisy! The babies are upset! Esme and I don't know what to do. All I can tell you is that they are all thinking about their mommies. Thanks to Lizzy for telling me that!_

Bella and I just looked at each other. Robert heard it to, probably from our head because he and Edward can hear peoples minds as far away as we can.

"Um, Estella, We have to go home for a few moments." I told her.

"Well, why? Are you two still living with Carlisle and Esme?" She asked.

"Um yeah, you can come with us. Our family is a bit bigger in a few ways though." I told her. She nodded and all of us set off to the house. When I mean all of us I meant it! Estella, me, Bella, Robert, Angela and the 20 or so odd newborn army. We got to the house and asked that all the newborns stay outside. They did and we all went inside.

"You live in the Volturi's castle?" Estella asked.

"Estella, we are the Volturi." I told her.

"Aro gave us and our family the castle and the spot as rulers of the vampire world." Bella told her. She seemed to understand so we went to the lobby.

"Esme!" I called up the stairs. She raced downstairs and almost fell when she saw Estella. They both hugged each other and then Esme hugged Angela for coming back. Esme guided us upstairs to where the babies were.

_Mo….mmy? Mommy?_ The thought was unsure. As if they didn't quite understand. I recognized the thought. I knew it was Elliot who thought it. I knew it was him because they toy in his thoughts was in Elliot's crib. Robert heard our son and he almost got knocked down with pride.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?? Please review!! I know it takes me a long time to update, its because I've been soooo busy! High school is no fun!!**


	26. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

**Robert's POV**

_Mo…Mommy? _I heard someone think. But who?

_Elliot _My beautiful fiancé said in her head. I stopped in my place. My son knew who his mommy was. He defiantly got his smarts from _my_side of the family. Krisy punched my side. I'm sure she meant it as a tap because when I winced her head shot up and looked at me. She mouthed 'sorry' and I gave her a kiss on the forehead to show her that I was ok. Estella just looked at me. She wondered why I had stopped. I began walking again and went strait to my children's nursery. Elliot looked strait at me and smiled. Then he looked a little confused. I think he smelled the air. I wasn't sure but he looked back at me.

_Da Da? _I didn't think that I could have anymore pride in my bady, But it happened as soon as my son said my name. Well, My name to him. I picked up my son and spun him around. I made sure I cradled his head. Although he was about 3 months old. He could barely pass for a newborn. Our children were slightly advanced for newborns. But not yet at the stage of 3 month olds. They knew who their parents were and they knew how to work their powers, Kind of. Elise drops things on occasion. Elliot can't match the powers perfectly yet. Carlie doesn't really have to try for her power. Her body does it for her. And Lizzy can transmit her thoughts but they come out kinda fuzzy. They all can read everyone's minds but they aren't sure what to make of them. I noticed that Estella was standing in the doorway just staring at me. She was confused. She wanted to know If Krisy and I had adopted the baby. Where are Bella and my Krisy?

_In the other nursery changing Carlie and Elise. _They both thought at the same time. How did they do that? I would figure it out later. I turned back to Estella.

"Are….Are you the father of that baby?" She asked. Her eyes were on my son. My baby boy.

"Yes" I answered. I had a huge grin on my face.

"Did you adopt him? I ask that because I know you're a vampire and Krisy and Bella are vampires also, so you can't have children." She continued.

"No, He is my biological son." I told her. Her eyes widened.

"But how?" Everyone asks that question.

"Krisy and Bella are able to have children. Well, not right now, probably not for a long time since there bodies are kind of switched off for these guys." I explained while I looked at my son.

"Wait, you said Krisy _and_ Bella. Does that mean that Bella has a child too?" She pressed, "And you said _guys_, How many babies are they popping?"

"Well, Krisy and I have 2 children; twins, Elizabeth Marie Cullen and Elliot Jasper Cullen." I went to pick up Lizzy and handed them both to Estella. It was like watching Esme when she first held the babies all over again.

"What about Bella?" She asked without looking away from the babies.

"She has twins too; Carlie Estella Cullen and Elise Kristen Cullen" I told her.

"Bella named both of her children after Krisy? And you guys named Lizzy after Bella? And what about little Elliot, Who is he named after?" She continued.

"Yes, Yes and Elliot is named after his Uncle Jazz. See, Jasper attacked Elliot not 2 seconds after he was born," I was about to continue until Estella started to yell.

"HOW COULD YOU NAME YOUR SON AFTER THAT MONSTER??" She yelled.

"No! Jasper felt really bad for trying to hurt him. Jasper is still kinda new to all of this. Jasper is Elliot's favorite person besides his mom. Elliot is a big momma's boy." I said. As I finished saying that Krisy and Bella came into the room. Edward came with them. Edward was carrying Elise and Bella was carrying Carlie. As soon as Krisy walked into the room, Elliot started to whine and his little arms were pointing towards Krisy. Krisy took our son and stood next to me. I walked up to Estella and took my daughter so she could hold my nieces. I stood next to Krisy. Elliot began to nuzzle his nose into her breast. My son knew where the food was. Lizzy just stared at me. She looked at my chest and then looked disappointed. Krisy saw that and she giggled. She took both the babies.

"Why don't you like daddy's chest? I love it." She whispered to our daughter. She also winked at me. She went to sit in the rocking chair. She proceeded to feed my children which I didn't like very much. Bella noticed my apprehension. Stupid 'know all feelings in the room' power! She giggled and looked behind me. I was trying to guard my future wife from the eyes of her god mother and my brother! Why didn't she care that everyone was gonna see her breasts?

"Because the baby's heads are blocking them" Krisy said. Edward and Estella's heads pooped up to look at Krisy. After a second they looked back at the babies.

"Stop worrying Robert, No one cares that everyone can see Krisy's boobs." Bella said without even looking at me. I really didn't believe her but I didn't really have a choice. I sat next to Krisy and watched her feed my babies. Every now and again I stroked their tiny heads.

"Oh my gosh! Did Carlie's eyes just change color?" Estella asked. It startled my children a little but they didn't move from their positions.

"Um yea, they do that." Bella answered.

"Oh, well, what does blue mean?" She asked.

"It means she is calm. She must like you." Bella said. Bella was smiling. I guess she really wanted her kids to like Estella.

"Well, Lizzy's eyes are green, that mean?" She continued.

"Lizzy's eyes are naturally green. She gets them from her father. Robert's and Edward's eyes were green before they were turned. And the reason that neither Carlie nor Elise has green eyes is because they are identical twins." Krisy explained.

"You have quite the talented bunch here girls." Estella said.

"Estella? What are you doing here?" Demetri asked. How does Demetri know Estella?


	27. Teenage years

**Teenage years**

Krisy's POV

How the HELL does Demetri know Estella? This was super weird. I looked down at me feeding children. They looked so peaceful, despite the tension I felt in the room.

"How do you know Estella?" I asked as Alice walked in the room.

"Um, Krisy, Your dress is here." She told me. The babies finished their meal just in time. I wasn't sure what I should do. I wanted to stay here because there might be drama. What can I say? I love a good fight.

I remembered my daughter that could record anything she saw. I handed her to her father and told him to make sure that she saw it. I felt like a bad mother because I was making my daughter into a video recorder. I had to drop that thought because Alice was dragging me out of the room. Elliot was still in my arms. Somehow Alice knew that would happen, therefore she got his bouncy seat. We had to get a new one because Elliot threw up in his old one. Alice also bought a weird high chair for them but that was beside the point.

I put Elliot in his chair and let Alice start plucking clothes from my body. I was down to my tank top and under wear when Alice stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um, aren't you worried about Elliot showing this to Robert?" She asked.

"Only Lizzy can record things. Elliot doesn't show pictures of my boobs to Robert, even when Elliot is thinking of food." I told her. As soon as I said the word 'food', Elliot's brain pulled up a picture of my chest. The boy loves his food. I have no idea why I keep getting off topic.

Alice continued to take off my tank top and slipped the dress over my head. It was perfect. It was strapless with intricate beading. It just screamed 'me'. It was purely me.

"Alice, it's perfect. It matches my personality so well." I told her. I almost started to cry. (The dress is on my profile!! Please check it out!!)

"Of course it matches you! I'm your sister! I know you!! This dress is Elegant with a whole lot of sass! Just like you. So beautiful yet so sassy!" Alice giggled. She went over to the vanity set up in her fashion room. We had to give it to her. We were going to use it as a guest bedroom but this castle has like 20 of them already.

Alice put the veil on my head and the tears began to flow. I looked like a bride. I slowly brushed my hands on my hips as far down as I could go with out bending over, to make sure that the dress was real. I couldn't stop crying. Alice and I stood there for a while just looking at the dress. Elliot, on the other hand, was fussy. He didn't want to just sit there watching me cry. Alice took the dress off and went to hang it up. I got dressed and took Elliot out of the room and up to my room. That dress was gorgeous! Edward was going to love it! Speaking of formal parties, Didn't Carlisle say we had some special business to do?

I walked up to the door of Carlisle's study, knocked and after Carlisle telling me I could come in, going into his office with Elliot in my arms.

"Hey, Krisy" My dad said with out looking up from his book.

"Hey dad, Didn't Bella and I need to do some Volturi business?" I asked.

"Uh, yea, have Gianna give you your dress and meet Bella downstairs. I will get her. Do you need someone to watch Elliot?" He asked.

"No, I've got him." I said and walked out. I walked into my room, put Elliot in his cradle and started to put the old, elegant dress on, that was lying across my bed. It was pink, and looked old yet recent as well. Alice must have gotten a hold of it and touched it up. It also had white lace over it. (Pic on profile). I looked over and Elliot. He was looking at me and smiling. I twirled around so he could see.

"You like mommy's dress?" He just smiled wider. I went and picked him up and walked into the nursery to put him in something more elegant that the sleeper he was in. That reminded me that I had to go get Lizzy so I could change her.

_On my way up, Honey. _Robert told me in his head. A few seconds later, He walked into the nursery with a very excited Lizzy in his arms. He kissed my head and put Lizzy in her crib so he could go change into his tux. I put Elliot in the same crib and went to the closet to pick out clothes. Alice already had it done. For Elliot, she put out a long sleeve, blue onesie and little pants with puppies on the feet. Not elegant but still cute. For lizzy, she laid out a white dress with out ruffles and with little polka dots on the bottom. I changed the babies and walked into my room to find Bella waiting for me in her dress. She had the same as me, but it was blue instead of pink. Elise and Carlie were with her but in the basinets. They wore identical pink dresses. They were like Lizzys' dress. She smiled and me and the babies and picked up her own children and we walked downstairs. We met up with our guys in the hall. Alice, Rosalie and Esme trailed after us and Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper came behind the guys. We came into the throne room and we separated into opposite sides of the room. The thrones were on almost pedestals. Bella's, Edward's, Robert's and mine were on the top step along with the 4 ancient cradles. Esme's, Alice's and Rosalie's were on the right standing. And the guys were on the left. So from left to right we were: Rosalie, Alice, Esme, me, Lizzy, Elliot, Robert, Bella, Elise, Carlie, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and finally Emmett. The rest of the guard- Demetri, Gianna, Athendora, Marcus, and a few others- stood on the side. We made up one big very happy family. Elezar and Carmen had recently joined us.

"Carmen, Send them in" Elezar said. The large wooden doors opened and 2 teenagers walked in. They looked about 15. It was a boy and a girl. The boy had brown short hair and the girl had brown wavy hair that was a little below her shoulders.

"Tell me your name" I sounded too sweet to be doing this. My mother side kicked in when I saw these kids. They looked so young. So helpless.

"I'm Kirill, and this is Bree," The boy said. He was nervous but wasn't showing it. They were human and they knew too much. _They _knew that they knew too much. But neither were thinking about it directly.

"Elezar" I called him over.

"Yes" He replied while coming up to the throne.

"What have they done, why are they here?" I asked.

"They know about us. They know what we are" He stated. How could 2 teens know about us? He went back to where he was standing.

"How did you find out what we were?" I asked.

"Well, we figured it out. We noticed you never eat, are cold and your eyes change color. You're vampires." The girl stated.

"What do we do?" Bella asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"I'm a father, I can't kill 2 kids." Robert said while looking at the 2 sleeping angels between us. Bella and I knew what to do. Thanks to mind shields I might add.

"Change them" We both said at the same time. Everyone in the room gasped.

"But they are too young!" Carmen said

"They didn't understand!" Esme bellowed.

"But they broke the law!" Emmett countered.

"Will everyone just shut up?!?!" I yelled.

"We won't change them until their 16th birthday" Bella explained. Everyone calmed down and I had Demetri show the teens to their room.


End file.
